


Take Me to Church

by brokeneluvian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeneluvian/pseuds/brokeneluvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That looks tasty<br/>That looks plenty<br/>This is hungry work"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: as if it is not completely obvious ;) Take Me To Church by Hozier

Her melodic laughter filled the air as he ran his hands over her porcelain skin, lingering over the places that made her shiver. Chuckling to himself when she let out sounds of exasperation. His mouth replaced his hands, tasting every inch of exposed skin, sweeping over taut nipples, dipping into her belly button, causing a peal of startled laughter to escape her lips. She was tied to the headboard, arms above her head, delicate silk wrapped around her wrists. With her as his captive he was able to worship her perfect body and revel in the noises she made only for him. She gasped as his fingers spread her lips and flushed as he discovered how slick she was. He kissed the soft skin just below her belly button; his fingers rubbing along her folds in torturous, languid passes.

 

“Please... Sebastian,” she begged, breathless, pressing her hips up into his hand.

 

“Patience, love,” he cajoled, trailing kisses down to where his fingers were working her. He flicked his tongue over her clit and felt her thighs tighten around him. His name spilled from her lips like a prayer and he smiled against her heated skin. His fingers slipped through her folds and curved up with every thrust. She writhed under his touch, cursing the silk that kept her from touching him. He felt her clench around his fingers and sucked and licked her clit with more fervor until she was shuddering, screaming his name, her whole body convulsing as she rode the wave of her pleasure. 

 

The contentment in her sleepy eyes bolstered his pride. He ran his thumb along her cheek, wiped the sweat off her brow, and kissed her. His lips moved slowly, with purpose.  _ Maker, please let her know how much I love her, all of her, but especially like this _ .

 

She bit his lip, tired of his soft kisses.

 

“What do you want, Marian?” he whispered, breath hot against her ear.

 

She moaned. “I want to touch you. To ride you. I want to see your face as you watch me slip your cock in and drive us both crazy fucking you.”

 

“Mmm... Maker bless your filthy mouth. I'm rock hard. Would you like to see?” he teased, pulling himself up to undo her restraints. She kissed his neck as her wrists were freed and rubbed the red, sore joints for a moment before pushing him down onto the bed. Her eyes wandered over his clothed body and she frowned. “Why am I always the only naked one?” she pouted, pushing off the bed and heading toward the door.

 

“Where are you going, love?”

 

“Kitchen. I'll be right back. You better be naked when I get back.”

 

Sebastian stripped eagerly and laid back on the bed where she'd left him. He ran his hand up and down his cock a few times, keeping himself hard for her.

 

When the door clicked open again he found that Marian was carrying a can of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and a jar of maraschino cherries. His eyebrow rose, curiosity eating away at him. He suddenly regretted not thinking of this himself. The thought of licking up chocolate drizzled over her body, juicy cherry kisses, sticky sweet limbs entangled together... it made his dick twitch, and the smile on Marian's face told him that she'd noticed.

 

“What's all this?” he asked, jumping up to help her.

 

“I got a little hungry,” she admitted, “then had a naughty thought when I saw the whipped cream.” She pushed him down on the bed and drew a smiley face with the whipped cream, the eyes over his nipples. The cold made him shiver, but then her mouth was on him. His eyes rolled back into his head and a long, low moan rumbled from his chest. She licked up the smile first, tongue gliding over his abdomen. He ran his hand through his hair. Too afraid to touch her. She sat up on his lap when she'd finished licking his stomach clean, rubbing her wet center over him. Maker she was wicked. Her lips latched onto one of his nipples and she sucked and nipped as she rocked back and forth on his lap.

 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed and felt her smile, nipple still between her teeth. She sat up and looked down at him, mouth covered in thick white cream.

 

“You've got a little... come here.” He pulled her down and kissed her. Tasting the saccharine cream on her lips before resting his head back on the pillow. She laughed--now his face was covered in the sticky cream, and she used her finger to wipe it off. Sebastian took the finger into his mouth and savored the sweetness. When she sat up again the whipped cream from his other nipple was smeared across her breast and he licked and sucked at her skin, spending more time on her nipple than was necessary to clean her. But the sounds she made...

 

He stilled himself. He was ready to flip her onto the bed and take her, but that's not what she wanted.

 

She fed him a cherry and licked up the juice that ran down his chin.

 

“You're infuriating. Did you know that?” he questioned, wriggling a bit to remind her of his current state.

 

“You tortured me first,” she stated, squeezing the chocolate sauce over his chest, and then filling her mouth with some and kissing him again. They were a mess. Chocolate smeared all along their bodies and faces. Marian lifted herself onto her knees and, sticky with chocolate, she guided him into her and hummed when he was all the way inside her. Chocolate covered her mouth and ran down her chin. He smiled up at her, sure that he looked just as ridiculous. She shifted and he growled. She was so fucking wet.  _ How was she always so... ready for him? _ He tried to think of something else. Not wanting to ruin this by coming too soon. 

 

He'd rescinded his vows to the Chantry months ago, and since then the two of them had been fucking like rabbits, but if he didn't pace himself he worried that she was just too much for him. She hadn't even started to fuck him yet--just sat there with his cock deep inside her, licking patterns into the chocolate on his chest.

 

“Are you bored? I can think of something to cure that,” he said, pushing up into her. 

 

Her hips started rocking, and she found her rhythm, crying out as he pumped further in. He grabbed her thighs, steadying her and took control of their motions. His hips pushing off the bed, thighs burning from the effort, but just... He fucking loved driving her wild like this: feeling her nails dig into his thighs as she threw her head back, hearing her breath catch with a particularly rough thrust of his hips. He couldn’t keep this up much longer. His muscles protesting with every pulse of their bodies.

 

Sebastian gently lifted Marian off of him, sniggering at the disappointed groan that she didn’t bother hiding from him. He set her down beside him before moving to get behind her--pulling her hips up off the bed. Marian gave a satisfied smirk over her shoulder as she realized what he intended. He took a moment to admire her perfect ass. Smacking it and chuckling at the chocolate hand print that was smeared across her reddening skin. Her hand was on him again, guiding him, waiting until he was inside her before falling to the bed. He pushed into her, hard, and she groaned into the pillow, her chest pressed into the plush blankets. He held onto her hips as he slammed into her again and again, his hand snaked up her back, tangling in her hair and tugging. She gasped and met his thrust, pushing him in deeper. Her muscles tensed and relaxed around him. Each thrust bringing them closer and closer to their release. He smacked her ass again and pulled her back by her hair until she could see his face over her and he kissed her hungrily.

 

“What do you want?” he growled through his teeth when he broke the kiss, and she whimpered, pushing herself into him. He felt her hand on him and then it was gone. She moaned and suddenly it was clear to him: she was working her clit.

 

“Oh? You want to come? Well, why didn't you just say so?”

 

He pumped into her, harder, losing his rhythm and just barely able to keep himself from collapsing onto her. He felt her begin to tighten around him, his own orgasm dangerously close.

 

“Oh Maker, Se-Sebastian. I'm gonna--”

 

They came together, hard and panting. He slumped beside her, pulling her body with him so they could stay connected. He felt Marian's silent laughter as her whole body shook against him. His lips peppered the back of her neck with sweet kisses.

 

“Maybe we should just buy new bedding,” she mused, running her hand over a large smear of chocolate. “We definitely need a bath, though.”

 

“I'm sure everything will be clean when we're done in the bath,” he offered, slipping his hand between her legs.

 

“Sebastian, you’re insatiable! Does the Chantry feed you lyrium or something? Boost your stamina for those long winded Canticles?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> If you're reading this, I'm looking for a beta. Someone I can bounce ideas off of, and who is better at commas than I am. :) if you're interested let me know, either here in a comment or over at [my tumblr](http://www.heteroflexiblemermaid.tumblr.com) Thanks again!


End file.
